Fruits Basket Host Club
by kawaiimomijifuruba
Summary: When the Hosts try to bring Kyoya and his fiancee together things go from bad to worst when the hosts learn about Ceila's family secret. This is a Kyoyaxoc and  twins.plz read the first story called Love at First Sight.


~Black Betrothed~

Chapter 1

_ "I'm joining the Host Club", Kyoya told his fiancé worried that she would explode with anger. But she didn't._

_ "So, at least you'll get along with other people", Ceila said with a blank face._

_ "But those people are other women", Kyoya said frustrated, gripping her shoulders now._

_ "So", she just said with the same blank face. _

_That confused Kyoya. Did she not care about their love? Did it not bother her that he would be surrounded by other women? Then Kyoya remembered a poem. "Take love too lightly and it will fly. Hold love too tightly then it will die." Was it possible that she was taking their love too lightly?_

_Kyoya must have had a hurt expression on his face, because Ceila gave him a hug and a warm smile_

"_I love you Kyoya", Ceila began," but I just don't want to be the type of girl holds love too tightly."_

_Ceila took out her silver pocket watch and placed it in Kyoya's hands. In the middle the symbol of infinity was engraved and painted with a shiny coat of dark blue._

"_Infinite love", Kyoya whispered, with a small smirk. _

_Ceila nodded then whispered in his ear"Just don't try to fall for another girl."_

_They both smiled at each other. Then Kyoya held her in his arms never wanting to let go. He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I won't."_

2 years later . . .

"It's about time", Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, as the two first years stared at the dainty second year, Ceila Phantomhive.

"I can't believe it's been two years since they spoke", Kaoru whispered back, he was holding a tea set that they 'borrowed' from the mail room. The exact tea set that was supposed to be delivered to Music Room 3 after the dance party was over.

These two devious first years, part of the host club, twincest, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, whatever you would like to call them, were on a 'mission'. Their 'mission' from their leader, Tamaki Suoh, was to bring Kyouya and his betrothed, Ceila Phantomhiveback together, after the two year gap of not speaking to each other.

"Ceila-san! Ceila-san!" The twins exclaimed, skipping towards the black haired girl with bright blue eyes.

"Yes?" Ceila asked, not even looking up from her novel.

"Can you do something for us please!" they pleaded.

Ceila put down her book and rolled her eyes and said, "If it's one of your tricks, then no. But if it's not I guess I can."

"Yay!" they said cheerfully, handing her the tea set. "Just drop it off in Music Room 3 9:30 PM sharp!"

"Wait a minute! Did you..." Ceila managed to say, but the twins were running off to their class.

Later that day, when it was close to 9:30, in the school's ballroom there was a masquerade party. And no it wasn't the Host Club it was the Sohma's. They were holding a 'reunion' since they were celebrating 13 specific members would be entering Ouran Academy.

And standing in the corner, holding a tea set, looking up at the pink clock tower, was Ceila Phantomhive. She was wearing a simple light blue spring dress with a silver ribbon tied around her waist and another that held her hair in a low pony-tail. She had no mask because Hiro stole it.

"Better leave now", Ceila sighed.

But her annoying older brother, Aya stopped her and asked, "Would you care to dance?"

"No", Ceila replied automatically, running up the stairs.

"But why?" Aya complained. "I'm your own brother."

Before she could say a string of curses, her twin brother Yuki came to save the day.

"First off she's not like _us_. And you know what happens when we are hugged by the opposite gender", Yuki said angrily. Then he kept on pointing out more reasons why she didn't wish to dance. This gave Ceila the perfect chance to slip out.

As she reached Music Room 3, she could hear a girl's voice screaming,"I'm not going to be a girl disguised as a guy dressed like a girl ever again!"

_That was odd_, Ceila thought. _And that voice sounds a lot like Haruhi. Oh well._ Ceila took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Inside Music Room 3, the twins were excited when they heard the knock.

"She's here," the twins said excitedly.

"Who's here?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh you'll see Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed.

Kyoya just eyed Tamaki and sighed," You know if someone is visting us they need a notice."

"Oh but _mommy _this person is special", Tamaki said giving him a goofy smile.

Kyoya just stared at him thinking, _how did I ever become friends with this guy?_

"Come in!" The twins yelled, as they pushed Haruhi in another room.

"If you need us Kyo-kun we'll be in here", Hunny smiled, closing the door.

Then Ceila came in the room, but Kyoya didn't recognize her because he was typing away on his laptop. But Ceila obviously noticed him, but decided not to show it.

"Excuse me but have you seen any of the Hitachin twins?" Ceila asked. "I have the tea set that they wanted."

"May I take a message?" Kyoya sighed, fiddling with a silver pocket watch.

"Sure", Ceila coughed.

"Okay please tell me your name miss", Kyoya said taking out his note book.

"The name is Lady Ceila Phantomhive", Ceial smiled. And the second Kyoya heard that name he actually looked at his fiancé.

"Hello Kyoya Ootori, It's nice to meet you again", Ceila smiled.

After the information was cleared up, there was a lot a surprised faces.

"Haruhi used to practice horseback riding with you?" The twins asked shock.

Ceila nodded and said," I'm surprised that Haruhi never told you this."

"Well I'm surprised that Kyoya had a fiancé", Haruhi said.

"Well everyone talks about it at lunch, so no one should be surprised", Kyoya sighed still typing away.

"Kyouya I'm disappointed in you!" Tamaki exclaimed angrily. "How could you simply ignore your fiancé like that?"

"It's okay Tamaki-sama", Ceila said, getting up to leave. "Marriage is simply a partnership".

That's what Ceila wanted to believe, but she couldn't. Only Kyoya, his father and even her parents would think like that. She was nothing like them. The reason why she had to believe that was to avoid severe punishment from Akito.

Inside Music Room 3 there was silence.

"My lord", the twins sighed.

"This is one of your worst plans ever", Haruhi muttered, leaving. And slowly so did everyone else, until it was only Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Kyoya, you finally found someone who can melt that icy cold heart of yours, then you let her go. Why is that?" Tamaki asked, leaning against the window.

Kyoya ignored him and left.

The next day, Haruhi finally had a reason to yell at Kyouya. And the club was counting on her. They were counting on her to make sure that the two would realize that ignoring each other would not fix things.

As just as the Host Club was taking their intermission, Haruhi went up to Kyoya.

"What now?" Kyoya sighed.

"Kyoya I think you should talk to her", Haruhi replied.

"To whom?" Kyoya asked, even though he already knew who.

"Damn it Kyoya you know who I'm talking about", Haruhi snapped. "I'm talking about your fiancé Ceila Phantomhive, the owner of the Funtom Company and the head of the Phantomhive's!"

"I won't talk to her Haruhi", Kyoya said. "In fact I can't even look at her!"

"Why is that then?" Haruhi asked, suddenly putting the pieces together.

It was so obvious, as childhood friends when ever Ceila heard the name Akito, she would flinch. After every New Year's party she would come back with an injury. But what did that have to do with Kyoya?

"Is it not obvious?" Kyoya asked bitterly. "Every time I look at her eyes are full of sorrow. And Akito would hurt her and I could do nothing about it. Now do you understand?"

Haruhi nodded, then said,"You could do something. You can comfort her. But at least try to talk to her. She must have been even filled with more sorrow in those two silent months. You're probably her only hope for happiness."

Then Kyoya got up and exited the room.

"Let's go follow him!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yeah! Good work Haru-chan", Hunny said agreeing with Tamaki's plans.

"I don't think it's a good idea you guys", Haruhi muttered.

"Yeah", Mori grunted. For once he actually agreed with someone other than Hunny.

"Fine then", Tamaki pouted.

Kyouya silently slipped into the funeral home where Akito was still breathing but laying in her coffin. She was on her death bed and beside her playing 'Eternal Snow' on the piano was Ceila. For some reason it was just those two people in the room.

But Kyouya hid in the shadows until the song ended.

"Kyouya Ootori please come over here", Akito managed to say. Some how she managed to sense him.

When Kyouya kneeled down next to the dying woman's coffin, Kyoya said, "Yes Akito-sama?"

Akito smiled and looked at Ceila," My dear you have chosen a worthy man. He has come to you and willing to propose his love".

Ceila said nothing, but Kyouya could tell she was blushing.

"Kyoya, I know I've done terrible things to your bride, and I ask for forgiveness. It may sound silly now but try not to make the same mistake that I made in the past. And the last thing I shall do before I die is to give you my blessing to marry her", Akito croaked, handing him the certificate that was supposedly burned 2 years ago.

Kyoya took the paper gingerly. And then Akito closed her eyes for the last time.

"You played beautifully", Kyoya whispered to Ceila as they exited the funeral.

"Thank you", she whispered back as she slipped her hand into his.

Things were to look well in the future, instead it got more complicated.

~Black Betrothed~

Chapter 2

_ Yuki just stood outside Akito's room and asked, "Akito am I really that strange."_

_ He was just playing 'Marco Polo' with a couple of his normal friends, until a girl accidentally tripped and fell on him. That was when he transformed in to a rat, a secret that caused him to never hug his sister or mother ever again and not having any human friends to play with, like normal children do. After that incident all of those children's memories were gone._

_ "Yes Yuki, you are that strange", Akito replied coldly. "That is why you must stay inside the Sohma Estate."_

_ "When will I ever have a normal life?" Yuki asked._

_ Then Akito gave Yuki one of his evil smiles and replied, "Never." _

"Are you going to visit the Host Club?" Tamaki asked for the 30th time.

"If I say yes, then would you stop bothering me?" Ceila asked annoyed.

Tamaki nodded, with his puppy eyes. Then Yuki, her twin came up to her.

"You don't mind if I tag along do you?" Yuki asked.

"Of course not", Ceila said smiling.

The peace was interrupted by loud yelling.

"You're not going any where you damn rat!" Kyo exclaimed, trying to punch Yuki in the face. But Yuki easily dodged it and socked Kyo in the stomach.

"I don't want any of you in the clinic where I have to treat you", Hatori sighed. "And Ceila are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Its fine Hatori you don't need to worry about anything", Ceila smiled, already heading back to the school, with Tamaki trailing behind her.

"She's so lucky", the two boys muttered.

"In what way?" Hatori asked.

"A lot", the boys just simply replied, feeling glum, heading back to the school.

Hatori just stared at them thinking, _Will they ever learn cursed or not they are still human?_

Inside Music Room 3, Ceila was examining a piano piece that was very soothing. It was called 'Mitsumeru Saki Ni Wa'.

"I heard it was a very soothing piece", Kyoya said as he examined the paper she was looking at. "Would you please play it?" He gestured towards the piano.

"Sure", she smiled.

She sat down and began playing the piece. It was sad yet calming and all the customers seemed to like it.

"Wow Ceila-chan that was beautiful!" Hunny exclaimed.

"I must agree!" Tamaki said dramatically, trying to grab most of the attention. "That song must've been talking about me!"

"Um not really", Ceila said. This offended Tamaki sending him to his 'sad corner'.

When the host club was closing Haruhi asked," So even if you didn't compose the song, who would you refer it to?"

"I would have to say my brother Yuki", Ceila said staring out the window." He's so calm even when he's sad".

"Wow you're so touching!" the twins weeped.

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered", Ceila said. "Well I'm going to leave now."

And the moment she walked out of that music room, Kyo and Yuki were arguing right their. I'll let you imagine what happened next. As Ceila opened the door and bumped into Kyo, he turned in to a cat.

"Stupid cat now look what you've done!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Shut-up you damn rat!" Kyo, who was now an orange cat yelled.

Luckily the Host Club was in there own world and didn't pay attention. But when Haruhi saw Ceila at the door with an orange cat at her feet and her brother yelling at the cat she couldn't help but go to them trying to examine the scene.

"Hey Ceila, is something wrong?" Haruhi asked. But as she was walking torwards them she slipped on Kyo's shirt and landed in Yuki's arms.

"My poor daughter!" Tamaki wailed. "What happened?"

Then there was blue smoke and Yuki was now a rat.

"What just happened?" Haruhi asked confused. Now the entire Host Club was staring at the scene.

"Ceila what's going on?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah and why is there a cat and mouse?" the twins asked.

"Um I could explain", Ceila said.

But then Shigure came in saying, "Kyo, Yuki, Ceila we have to leave now!"

And he had to just bump into Haruhi. This turned him into a dog.

"I think it's best to explain now", the twins said confused as ever.

"Don't worry Ceila I'll do the explaining", Shigure sighed. "I'm a dog. Yuki there is a rat. And Kyo, well he's just an annoying nut case".

"Shut-up Shigure!" Kyo yelled.

"You see when ever we're hugged by the opposite gender, we transform in to one of the 12 animals of the zodiac, including the cat."

"But then that means Ceila-chan is cursed too", Hunny said sadly.

"No luckily for her she's normal", Yuki said.

"Ceila, why are you covering your eyes?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh because, when they turn back to human then they're …" Ceila began, but as if on queue they turned back to normal.

"Oh my god Haruhi, don't look!" The twins exclaimed, shielding her eyes.

Being fully dressed, things got a lot clearer.

"So does that mean that Hatori has to erase are memories?" Haruhi asked looking at the man in a doctor's coat.

"Not really", Hatori said. "Since Akito is deceased Aya is now the head since he's the oldest."

Kyo, Yuki, and Ceila shuddered at that thought.

"So I doubt that your minds will be erased", Shigure smiled. "But how about some black mail just to make sure no body else knows our secret."

"Damn you Shigure", the three teens muttered.

"Anyways, if you do tell anyone we'll reveal the fact that Haruhi is a girl to the entire school and she will belong to the Sohma's", Shigure said.

Tamaki and the twins were terrified at that thought.

"Deal or no deal?" Shigure asked.

"Do they really have a choice?" Ceila asked rolling her eyes.

"No not really." Hatori sighed. "But things will get a lot interesting."

~Black Betrothed~

Chapter 3

_ "Ceila, why are you in the hospital?" Kyouya asked in a worried voice. _

_ "Oh it's just Yuki he had one of his asthma attacks again", Ceila smiled, before coughing a few times._

_ "Don't play dumb Ceila you're in a hospital bed too", Kyouya said gripping her hand._

_ "I guess I've got asthma too", Ceila choked._

_ Then Akito entered the room. Ceila flinched looking at the ground. _

_ "Hello Kyouya things should be fine", Akito lied smirking._

_ Kyouya left the room until heard some one yell, "Stupid girl!" And then there was a crashing noise._

_ "Ceila!" Kyouya exclaimed, entering the room._

_ He saw Ceila sitting on the ground surrounded by her blood. She was cut on her left shoulder by a glass vase. And Akito was just standing there watching her suffer laughing._

Today, the Host Club was outside under the cherry blossoms drinking tea. Just like always everything was peaceful.

~somewhere under the cherry blossoms~

_Should I tell him something?_ Haruhi thought, as she stared at the third year making some green tea. He was stirring it very fast and for a very long time.

"You over did it", Mori grunted, putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

Hunny just stared at that one single drop of tea. Tears slowly began to form up in his eyes.

_Oh dear God he's about to cry_, Haruhi thought trying to stop a flow of tears.

"Don't worry Hunny it's enough for all three of us", one girl said moved by the cuteness.

"No it's not", Kyo pointed out. Yuki punched him in the face.

"I mean it's enough for those girls to in take since they're sticks", Kyo grumbled, rubbing his left cheek constantly.

"You really think so!" the girls exclaimed feeling flattered.

"I don't think that was a compliment", Ceila sighed, when she over heard the conversation.

But that wasn't any of her business. What she was more concerned about was her out fit. It was a white dress shirt with a knee length black skirt. It was supposed to be some sort of French waitress out fit, and Ayame absolutely adored it.

"We could make it cuter", Aya said for the 100th time.

"For the 100th time 'no'. The Host Club was just renting it", Ceila said, gritting her teeth. Ayame took out his camera, but Ceila threw a rock at it. "Forget it. There is no way you can take a picture of me looking like this!"

"You're so mean", Ayame wept, picking up the fragments of his camera.

"Who knew that the younger sibling of the Head of the Sohma was had much more power", Kyouya chuckled, pulling Ceila forcing her to sit in his lap.

Even though she was a head shorter then him she was as light as a feather. (That's what happens when Akito locks you in a room and you don't eat for a week, every few months.)

"Kawaii!" the girls squealed when they witnessed the scene. Then they began taking pictures.

_And I just told Ayame to not take a picture of me looking like this_, Ceila thought looking up at the sky turning a light shade of pink. And it wasn't because of the girls. Kyouya was probably the only person outside of her family who could make her blush. But blushing got the girls worked up even more.

_How did I get into this mess?_ Ceila wondered.

~Yesterday (Right before everyone was leaving.)~

Ayame burst in to the Host Club hearing the commotion. When he heard the black mail he said, "But isn't that unfair?"  
>"Oh God what's he gonna do?" Kyo asked as he turned white along with his two cousins.<p>

"I know how about Yuki, Kyo, and Ceila join your club too!" Ayame smiled.

Tamaki got this evil gleam in his eye and agreed.

"Dammit! You and your big mouth Ayame!" the trio exclaimed as they smacked the back of his head.

_Oh yeah that idiot of a brother got me into this mess_, Ceila thought, glaring at Ayame.

As the twins watch the scene takes place, they smiled deviously. They made a bet saying that the couple would be extremely popular with the ladies. And they won.

"Alright Tamaki, you owe us Haruhi for one month", they smiled.

"No! My beloved daughter is now put into the hands of those pippin' doppelgangers!" Tamaki wailed.

"Does anyone even care that I'm not an object?" Haruhi asked, enraged about the bet.

"Well we do of course", Hikaru smiled, putting his arm around Haruhi.

"So changing the subject, what are you going to chose as your objective?" Kaoru asked.

"I think you should take French, because we are in the same class", the twins smiled, staring at Tamaki deviously.

"They're in the same class?" Tamaki whimpered.

"You just finally realized that", Yuki, Ceila, and Kyouya said simultaneously.

"You do understand that Kyo is in the same class too, right?" Ceila said.

Tamaki just looked as if he just realized it.

"No offense, but I thought the classes were sorted out by your knowledge", Yuki said, trying to not say that Tamaki was stupid.

"Well Tamaki is a _special _case", Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses.

"Well changing the subject, I think that the twins and Kyo have a better chance with Haruhi then Tamaki", Ceila said, looking at the group of first years.

"WHAT?" Tamaki exclaimed, shaking Ceila's shoulders. "You can't say that! It's obvious me and Haruhi are the main characters so we have to have some love interest!"

"But she can't have any love interest since she is supposed to be a guy", Yuki pointed.

"Fine then", Tamaki pouted, going to Haruhi. "Haruhi, Daddy wants you to be a girl again!"

"Boss there is nothing to worry about", Hikaru said.

"Yeah every one is going to find out soon", Kaoru added.

"Damn physical exams are tomorrow", Kyo grumbled.

~In Music Room 3~

"You know I can't believe I forgot about physical exams", Ceila muttered.

"Yeah, in our old school it was cancelled, due to some festivals", Yuki sighed, remembering how the girls made him cross dress.

"I wonder if Akito ever saw that picture of you damn rat", Kyo smirked. He got a punch in the face as a reply.

"Oh god you're such a stupid cat", Ceila sighed, as she watched the two fight. Then she realized Tamaki smiling and giggling.

"He's sort of creeping me out", Hikaru said.

"Let's hope he's not on drugs", Ceila shuddered in disgust.

"I'm sure he isn't I keep track of his medical records", Kyouya said typing away.

"I don't need drugs to imagine beauty!" Tamaki protested. "You are just jealous that Haruhi and I are the main love interest."

"Boss you've got it all wrong", the twins sighed.

"The main love interest is Kyouya-kun and Ceila-chan", Hunny pointed out, Mori nodded in agreement.

"How come I'm nothing important?" Tamaki wailed, becoming overly dramatic.

"Isn't being the president of this damn Host Club enough", Kyo said angrily. "At least you don't have a curse like us!"  
>"Kyo shut-up!" Yuki and Ceila exclaimed, slapping the back of his head.<p>

"Well aren't any of you worried about the fact when Haruhi's gender is exposed she can't join the Host club any more?" the twins asked. This caused everyone to stop bickering.

"But at least she'll wear cute clothes!" Hunny chirped.

"Yeah", Mori grunted.

"According to my research, a boy will confess their love to Haruhi every month", Kyouya said. Tamaki stared at them in shock.

"Why is my homo sexual supporting cast being so negative!" Tamaki wailed, hearing the negative comments about what would happen to Haruhi once she's recognized as a girl. But as the group heard 'homo sexual' they just glared at Tamaki.

"Who the hell are you calling homo sexual supporting cast", Ceila said still smiling, but she was clenching her hands into fist, ready to punch him.

"I can kill you with my bare hands you know", Kyo said, ready for a fight.

"People may force me to cross-dress but I'm not homo sexual", Yuki growled, cracking his knuckles.

Kyouya didn't say anything but he pulled Ceila closer to him to make sure she wouldn't beat the living day lights out of Tamaki. He had something more painful in mind for revenge.

Tamaki hid behind a couch to avoid any cuts and bruises, by his 'homosexual supporting cast'. He felt some what betrayed.

"Sorry I'm late", Haruhi panted, as she entered the room.

"Haruhi you should care for us more!" Tamki wailed, shaking Haruhi's shoulders. "Show some commitment to your family!"

"Are you high?" Haruhi asked, casually pushing him away.

"Well our plan is to give Haruhi a gender change over night!" Tamaki announced. There was just an awkward silence.

"No, that is one of the stupidest idea ever", Haruhi said, she then began laughing. "You guys are kidding right?"

~The Next Day~

"I can't believe you're doing this just so you can eat fatty tuna", Kyo scoffed.

"Like your any better", Haruhi muttered.

And as the two entered the room they saw the many doctors that took care of the physical exams. The two just gaped at the doctors.

"How many people get sick here", Kyo muttered.

Then someone jumped on Kyo. "Hi Kyo! What up!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Aack! Get off of me you brat", Kyo said angrily, throwing Momiji down.

"Wah! Kyo you're so mean!" Momiji cried, then he looked in Haruhi's direction. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You know all about the curse right? Let's be friends!"

"Um okay", Haruhi smiled.

"Momiji don't even think about hugging Haruhi in front of all these people", Hatori warned.

"Aww you're so mean", Momiji complained.

A nurse came up to Haruhi and led her to a changing room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the twins shirtless and all the girls swooning.

"Physical exams are like a host club traveling business", Kyouya remarked, as Haruhi jumped in surprise.

"So about your plan, don't you think that I should know what is going to happen? Last time I didn't know about the plan and things didn't go so well", Haruhi pointed out, getting over her shock.

But before anybody could do anything Momiji gave Haruhi a big hug. And he turned into a bunny.

"What was that?"

.


End file.
